1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a method to reduce stresses in rotating members. It uses the forces developed by the precession of a rotating body or gyro, whose axis is parallel with the length of the rotating member or blades.
2. Description of Prior Art
Because of the economics of scale, future windmill systems will be as large as possible. Windmill blades in excess of 300 feet in diameter are now being constructed. These large sizes place tremendous forces or moments on the blades. The forces demand stronger, heavier, and thicker blades. Thus, blades assume a geometry which causes larger air drag as the blades pass through the air.
Likewise the larger blades used on commercial helicopters demand methods to decrease weight of the blades. A method that would reduce forces and thus the weight and air resistance of the blade, will improve the payload potential of a helicopter.
Gyros have for years been used to produce forces within systems. For example, the use of gyros to keep devices in a desired position or to control pitch on boats. The forces developed by gyros as a result of precession are well understood and can be mathematically determined.
It is the object of this invention to reduce stresses in rotating members. This stress reduction will allow the reduction of weight in the blade and its supporting structure. Optimization should also allow the reduction of blade thickness resulting in less resistance as it passes through the air.